Saber's Rule
by devilnightking100
Summary: A Kingmaker fanfic since I can't find any. Join Saber, a mysterious woman with a dark past and a score to settle. Will she and her friends take down the strange Masked Man? Or will Cyan Keep fall to his power? Possible OcxKaidala later on, haven't decided yet. T for the fact it's a campaign fic, there's gonna be fighting.
1. Battle for the Keep

_**Well, here goes nothing. If people like this one I may do some Shadows of Underntide and Hordes of the Underdark later on, so consider that before you post flames.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

A group of five approach their destination of Cyan Keep. One, a wererat, sniffs the air and shakes his head. "No good. There's too many of them for us to fight! Let's run! We go back, we stay alive!" he called over the storm.

"We're not going back, Trip." The azer to his left replied, rolling his eyes.

A rakshata spoke up next. "You led us this far, I agree with Calabast that it's pointless to turn away."

A human-looking woman spoke up next. "Let's calm down a second. How many are there?"

Trip's response was quick, as per usual of the wererat, "Hundreds! Thousands! Orcs, Trolls, maybe some goblins!"

Calabast rolled his eyes again. "Trip has a tendency to exaggerate, you know."

"But he is right, there's a good chance there are too many for us all to make it out of this alive, Saber."

Saber looked to the fifth of their group, a nymph with burn scars all over her body. "Kaidala, you've been rather quiet. Do you agree with Calabast and Jaboli, or Trip?"

Kaidala shrugged. "I'll go with whatever you say, Saber. Would you rather fight or flee?"

"Of course that's your answer." Jaboli muttered with a mischievous grin.

"I say we fight. We came this far, and it's too late to turn back." Saber replied. "Let's move out."

"This is bad idea, we just want to voice our opinion." Trip huffed, following the rest toward the keep.

…

The five saw that Trip's words weren't too far off. There were a lot of monsters in front of them. "Shall we?" Saber asked, grinning like a madwoman.

"Let's." Calabast replied, hefting his own hammer.

"We will chew out your eyeballs!" Trip shouted, running for the closest goblin, Jaboli hot on his heels with a spell on her tongue. Kaidala transformed into her panther form before pouncing on an orc coming behind Saber.

"Your blood shall spill!" Saber cackled, swinging her greatsword and slicing a gobbling in half before turning her attention to the troll next to it and cutting through it as well. _I love this!_ the battle-crazed woman thought before feeling a dagger cut her arm. She turned her attention to a goblin retreating before he was sliced as well. Turning her attention to her wrist, she watched as the wound closed. _Vamipric regeneration is so handy in situations like this._

Jaboli casted a cone of cold, taking out a batch of orcs before turning her attention to trolls approaching on her flank. The rakshata drew her blade and prepared to strike when a pair of claws appeared through one of the troll's stomach. It fell to reveal Trip with (what she assumed to be) a smile on his lips.

Meanwhile with Kaidala, the transformed nymph was being overwhelmed by the sheer amount of orcs around her as she took another swipe with her claws. A greatsword cut through three and the panther finished off the other two before turning to see Saber looking concerned despite her battle-high. "You okay?" she asked. Kaidala gave a nod and the adrenaline returned to the greatsword-wielding fighter.

A few more seconds and the group was together at the gate. A masked man stood with what Saber assumed to be the man's vanguard of orcs. "Welcome Saber Maria Bloodfang and friends." The Masked Man hissed out.

"How do you know my true name?" Saber demanded. That was a well kept secret known only to her little band of misfits.

"I know many things, Maria. Including why you came here. You will fail, of that I am sure." The Masked Man replied.

"A lot of people have said that, just before I take off their heads." the fighter replied, placing her weapon on her shoulder. "Remove your mask. I want to see your face when I kill you."

"On the contrary, it is you who will die!" The Masked Man replied. Everyone took up their combat stances, but everything suddenly went black.

 _ **Well, that's the first chapter. What do you guys think? Interesting enough to continue or should I hold off on this for now? Did I do okay on my battle scene? I'm always unsure of those, even when I rewrite them multiple times**_


	2. Election begins

_**Here we go, another chapter for Kingmaker. Also, I've decided to give the profile for Saber at the end of the chapter, so stay tuned if your interested.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

"I know you're alive, wake up." Saber heard a voice say. She groaned and tested her limbs.

 _Looks like I've regenerated for the most part, enough to move anyway._ she thought.

"Oh come now, It's time you woke up!" the voice said impatiently. Saber groaned as she stood. A shaft of light appeared around her as she waited. "Ah, you're up. I imagine you must have questions, but listen first. You were on death's door, but your destiny has long since been determined and now is not your time."

"What about the others?" Saber demanded, glancing around the battlefield. "Where are my friends?"

"Probably being chewed on by rats. Your...'abilities' are the only reason you're even able to have this conversation anyway." the Shaft replied.

"What? Then we have to get to them!" Saber screamed, her loyalty overriding her curiosity at the voice speaking to her.

"Oh calm down! That's part of what I'm offering you. I can call your friends back from the grave, but there's a bit of a catch."

"I'm listening." Saber replied.

"Well, first I'm going to transform into a weapon. What kind is up to you. Then you'll have to choose two of your companions to give to the Death Realm so I can raise the other two. There _are_ other ways to get them back later, mind you, but they're difficult and may not work."

"So you're saying I'll have to choose between my friends? That sucks." Saber grunted.

"Agreed. But it's how things have to be."

"I still don't know your name." Saber commented. When she got no response she continued, "Well I have to call you something. If you have no name to share, how about Arden for now?"

"Arden it is." The newly-dubbed Arden replied. "I assume you'll want a greatsword like the one you had before?" Saber nodded and Arden transformed.

…

As Saber approached the keep gate, she looked back at Kaidala and Trip. She felt awful banishing Calabast and Jaboli, but Trip was useful to her despite his cowardice and Kaidala's skills could prove helpful in the long run. "More enemies at the gate! Sound the alarm!" she heard a young man call from the wall.

"Oh bugger off. No monster I've ever seen attacks twice in the same night." came an older more feminine voice. Saber looked up to see a guard and an old woman looking down.

"Hold man! We're the ones who came at the Masked Man's army from behind." Saber called, placing a hand on Arden for caution's sake.

"Told you they weren't a threat." the old woman snarked.

"Very well then. Come, I'll have the gates opened for you."

...

Saber sighed as she turned to her companions. "What do you two think of all this election business?"

"I think it would be profitable if you won this." Kaidala replied.

"Yes Yes!" Trip agreed. "Mistress should do everything she can to win this election. Trip will help any way we can."

"Then let's get to work. We'll start with the goblin problem for the Landowner's guild, then secure the mage's guild and church guild's votes. After that we'll figure things out."

"Let us be off then."

 ** _Shorter than I want, but I'm trying to extend this as much as possible without seeming ridiculous. Hope to see you next time._**


	3. Goblin Caves

_**So so sorry I didn't put this in the last chapter as promised. Saber Maria Bloodfang is a Vampire Fighter with a greatsword weapon focus and cleave right off the bat.**_

 _ **Also, I don't remember literally any of Kaidala's battle cries so I'm making them up as I go. Nothing against the nymph, I just thought Trip's were funnier when I played through this.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Alias led the group to the cave with the goblins. Trip sniffed the air and confirmed that a lot of the "little mongrels" were inside. Saber hefted Arden as she grinned. "Alright guys, tight formation. We can beat these guys, but we're two short so no unnecessary risks." she ordered, looking back at her two companions.

Kaidala nodded her agreement. Trip was more vocal with, "Yes, yes! Unnecessary risks are always bad in Trip's book." Saber just rolled her eyes as the group entered.

"Intruders! Kill for the Master!" a shrill voice called before a band of goblins attacked the group.

Saber's eyes flashed with bloodlust as she swung Arden. "I hope you like pain!" she called, slicing through two goblins at once.

"My teeth will snap at your ankles, and make you dance!" Was Trip's war cry as he proceeded to do just that to the nearest goblin.

"By the Mother Gaia!" Kaidala screamed, her dagger held high as she swung at her nearest opponent. All in all, the goblins were being butchered, the worst coming from Saber herself as she let out a maniacal laugh with each foe she felled. Then the rest of the goblins in the first few rooms showed up. It was clear to any bystander that a normal party of three would be overwhelmed in the face of the twenty goblins poring into the entrance, each one thinking they would be the one to kill the intruders.

Someone really should have told them about Saber, Trip, and Kaidala's tag-team trick.

"Lebito, Labora, Satska!" Kaidala chanted before flailing vines reached for the creatures that dared to oppose their caster. Most of the goblins were caught by the vines and began frantically cutting at the thick plants. Saber's scarlet eyes were the last things they saw before they were beheaded. Some didn't even see the attacks coming as Trip snuck up on them and used his claws to slit their throats from behind. It wasn't long before the goblins were dead at the trio's feet.

"Search the bodies for anything interesting and let's move out!" Saber called as she searched the nearest goblin and took his gold and dagger. _Might fetch a good price in town._ she thought, moving to the next one.

"Mistress, look!" Trip's high-pitched voice called, the wererat approaching with a rod in one of his paws. "Trip has found something exciting, let us show you!" he rambled before messing with the rod. The lightning bolt that resulted sent the nymph nearby flying.

"Kaidala!" Saber called, rushing to her fallen friend and cradling her head in the fighter's lap.

Undoing what he did, Trip ran over to Saber and began speaking. "Trip is sorry! We didn't know it would do that. Is Lady Kaidala alright?"

"She's alive, just stunned." Saber replied, checking for a pulse before sighing in relief. "How about I hold onto that? Don't want you accidentally frying us, right?" Trip handed the item to his "Mistress" with millions of apologies on his tongue as she stashed it in her pack. "Alright, let's just wait until she wakes up for now. Perfect time for the cuts those goblins gave me to heal."

"Should Trip go look around some more?" the wererat asked eagerly.

"Just don't go fiddling with weird objects, and stay out of sight." Saber snapped. Trip walked away, muttering to himself as he vanished down the hall. Saber turned her attention back to the woman in her lap. "Wake up soon, Dal. I need you if I'm gonna win this election." the fighter muttered, brushing a strand of hair away from the nymph's face.

On Saber's face was something not many of Fearon could claim seeing. In fact, other than maybe Trip if and when he snuck in silently while they were hanging out, Kaidala was the only one who could claim to have ever seen the soft smile on the vampire's face as she ran her fingers through the silver tresses. After a few minutes, Kaidala stirred and opened her eyes. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Saber greeted.

"Why must you call me that every time I wake up and see you?" Kaidala asked, sitting up and absently running a hand over her burn scars. "And how did I end up in your lap?"

"Trip tried to show me a magic rod that knocked you unconscious for a few minutes. I figured my lap was better than the cave floor." Saber replied with a shrug. Both women stood before the vampire spoke again. "And as for the first question, I say that to remind you you're still beautiful."

Kaidala blushed at her leader's honesty and quickly turned her face away. "D-don't say things like that when Trip could return any moment!"

Saber's grin turned sly. "Awww. Can the pretty forest girl not take a compliment?" she teased, causing Kaidala's blush to grow, while rubbing the scars on her face again. Saber's look grew serious. "Cut that out." she ordered.

"Cut what out?" Kaidala demanded a bit harsher than she had intended.

"You need to stop thinking that those scars take anything away from your beauty. Every time I say something even semi-complimentary, you touch those scars like you think I'm lying."

Kaidala opened her mouth to protest, but both heard Trip call. "Mistress, Mistress, come quick!"

"This conversation isn't over." Saber warned before running in Trip's direction. Kaidala sighed, touched the scars on her face, and followed her leader.

…

"What's up, Trip?" Saber asked, slowing to a stop near the wererat.

"Trip hears voices. The ones behind the door here are human but the door's lock can't be picked. Trip tried but failed. Other way has goblins, maybe they have key, maybe not, Trip not know." Trip replied, pointing to the doors on his left and right as he spoke.

"Well then, shall we handle some goblins?" Kaidala asked, smiling slightly as she gripped her dagger. _Saber is rubbing off on me._ she thought as a spell came to her lips.

"Time to die!" Saber called, leaping into the room full of goblins, including one who seemed to be giving orders, and swinging Arden.

"I will chew out your eyeballs!" Trip called, running into the room claws slashing. Kaidala closed her eyes and felt her form change. Before long, a gray wolf charged into the fray with her friends, seeming to sport a grin as she ripped the throat of one of the goblins out.

…

In a matter of seconds, Trip and Kaidala were searching the bodies while Saber stood off to the side, talking with Arden. "You can get more power now? Sweet! How about poisoning enemies when you hit them?" she asked.

 _"An excellent choice. We'll watch our enemies suffer before they fall."_ Arden replied with a cackle before he withdrew into the sword.

"Mistress! Trip found strange gem, think it's magic. You want?" Trip asked.

"Better let me look before you do anything with that." Saber sighed as she came over to the wererat and took the pink gem.

 _"What is taking so long? Have you-wait. You are not one of my subordinates."_ A hissing voice came in her head as soon as she touched the gem's surface. " _Who are you?"_

"The bitch who's gonna make sure you don't harm the Cyan Keep." Saber replied with her signature smirk.

 _"Your arrogance will get you nowhere, girl. When we meet face-to-face, you will die."_ was the hissing voice's reply as the gem crumbled.

"Let's get out of here." Saber huffed, picking up a key ring that was next to her foot.

 _ **And done. So, what did everyone think? Too much at once? Not enough? Leave some reviews and tell me how I can improve and what I'm doing right. Until next time!**_


	4. Securing Victory

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Saber exited the mage tower with gritted teeth. _How dare that bitch. As if I didn't know who killed my family for what reason. That's why I chose to work for_ _that man_. she thought angrily.

"Saber! Saber wait up." Kaidala called from behind the seething vampire.

Saber had to take a deep breath before turning to look at the approaching nymph. "Sorry for storming out like that, but you know how touchy _that_ topic is."

Kaidala nodded her agreement. It was one of the few subjects even she dare not breach for fear of her leader's wrath. While the vampire was still young, her family had been destroyed by hunters despite only ever feeding on the wildlife around their castle and never hurting any of the other races. Saber was the only survivor of that horrible slaughter, but that was all she had ever shared. "Be that as it may, that's a fourth vote in your favor right now."

Saber inhaled and nodded at her friend's words. Yenna's vote had been rather easy to secure, despite the touchy subject being brought up as payment. The church was surprisingly easy to secure. Since she screamed in a voice that most of the church heard that she would never in a million years support the church over the community, she had won the respect and vote of the church leader. The fourth was a tricky bit with the thieves' guild. First she had released one of theirs from the prison while it was under attack. Then she had lied when she promised to uphold that guild's interests over the community and gotten away with it, but other than that things had gone smoothly and the vampire had an idea of how to secure two more votes with some careful planning and execution. But first she needed some sort of leverage.

"Alright, let's check out this haunted house we've bought." Saber declared, setting off in the direction Alias' aunt had indicated when the vampire had bought the house. Honestly, she was undead herself, as if a few ghosts would scare her so easily. When the trio entered, they were set upon by two specters which quickly fell to the lightning rod Saber pointed them. The house was cleared quickly and after a few minutes of talking with "Lampy," the haunted candelabra butler (Seriously, how was that not weird?) before Saber saw the ghost of the last owner walking down the hall.

Well, really Kaidala saw it and thought to look to where the ghost was coming, discovering a grate at the back of the hall. "Saber, you may want to see this."

Saber lifted the grate and saw a tunnel that curved, right toward Sir Becket's estate. "Wait here, I'll be back." the vampire commanded before vanishing into the darkness. She appeared two minutes later with a ring in her hand, and a grin on her face. "I've got our way to two more votes." she informed smugly.

...

The Lady had been easy to convince once Saber showed her the ring, which her companions found out was Sir Becket's. The Lady immediately pledged her vote to Saber while lamenting about her failed love life. Saber grinned as she spoke. "I may have an answer milady, but I'll have to ask your patience."

On the walk to the tavern Commander Orren frequented, a plan was forming in Saber's mind as to how she would secure this vote. Instantly a wave of danger washed over her and she drew Arden, batting away a dagger before killing the assassin with a snarl. "By the Forests!" Kaidala's voice cut through the air. Saber turned to her companions to see them fighting three more assassins. One disengaged from Trip and came after Saber.

He realized his mistake as Arden removed his torso from his legs. Kaidala stabbed her attacker in his chest, praying she had hit his heart as he fell. Trip had no such wonders as he looked at the human heart impaled on his claws before placing it in his mouth. "Yummy." he sighed as Saber rolled her eyes and drank some blood from Kaidala's attacker. As she dropped the victim, a piece of paper fell to the ground. Reading the note, she snarled again. "Trip, I need you to do something for me while I'm meeting with Orren."

...

"So you would take her back?" Saber asked a now very drunk Commander Orren, who nodded.

"Yes, if she ever deigned to speak to me again." he replied.

"Perhaps she will, you never know." Saber shrugged, struggling to contain her grin. The plan was simple, get Orren drunk and talking about his love life with Becket's now-former fiancée. To her deepest delight, he still loved her despite everything both sides had done. "Maybe you should get home? I think you've had enough."

"Yes, yes I do believe you're right." Orren replied, standing and leaving the tavern. On the way back to the Lady's house, Saber grinned openly, knowing she had a way to secure Orren's vote for this election. As an added bonus, Sir Becket's love life was over for good at this point.

 _ **I know, this one skipped around a bit, but the next one isn't actually in the game for the most part and it's probably going to be a long one. Warning if next chapter is already posted, angst, comfort, and much fluffiness is ahead.**_


	5. A promise in the Night

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Saber let out a content sigh as she laid back on her bed in the master bedroom. It had taken some clever maneuvering and no small amount of gold, but of the three rooms had been converted to a bedroom for the trio. Saber, of course, got the master bedroom and had bought a stand for Arden and her plate armor respectively as well as a bookshelf for when she felt the desire to pick up a book. There was also a dresser with a small swirling orb sitting on top along the wall opposite the door.

Trip had gotten the smallest room simply because he insisted. Something about "Not needing much to sleep," and "Not like Trip wears clothes. Just need chest to store treasures and a bed" which he had gotten. Saber's ears could hear the small breaths of the wererat if she focused, but really she was focused on the rustling in the room closer to her. Kaidala's room.

The nymph had taken the room closer to the master bedroom due to the windows facing out to the city and the fact it was clearly a study before with books aplenty on natural cures and druidic spells she had never heard of. Right now though, Saber could hear rustling from a nymph's unrest. The vampire thought back to the times the group had been whole and the scarred nymph had tossed and turned in the night. Sometimes she even woke the camp with the high pitched... there it was. Saber was on her feet and moving as soon as she heard the scream and was knocking on the door quietly.

The door opened to reveal a sweating Kaidala. Seeing it was Saber, the door opened to admit the vampire before closing it once she was in. "Care to share?" the vampire asked as she sat in one of the chairs near the window and gazed out.

"It wasn't that bad." Kaidala lied, sitting on the bed and never meeting Saber's gaze as it was turned on her.

"That's a load of crap and we both know it." Saber hissed. Every time she had pulled this, lying to keep Saber from worrying, it only enraged the fighter. "Does it have something to do with your scars?" Saber questioned. Kaidala flinched and Saber had her answer. "You never did tell me how you got those."

"It's not that-" Kaidala started. But Saber was hearing none of it.

"It is that bad. Did you forget about our conversation before I brought you back? You _wanted to die!_ That damn Soul Harvester would have dragged you into torture I don't even want to think about. And even after I warned you about it, _you still wanted to die!_ As if the years we've spent together meant nothing to you!" Saber was borderline screaming now as she looked at her friend. "Do you even know what something like feels like? How it affected _me?_ The thought of you even injured scares me, you know that! And I know it ties back into those damn scars of yours!" Kaidala still wasn't meeting her leader's gaze, and though she would never admit it, Saber felt hurt. "Come on! Your scars are just as touchy a subject as my family's slaughter! Yell at me for bringing it up! Say it's none of my business! Do whatever you want, just _SAY SOMETHING!"_

 _"How can you even stand to look at me!?"_ was Kaidala's reply. Saber blinked as her gaze was finally met, tears brimming Kaidala's eyes. "I'm not foolish, Maria. I was beautiful once, true. But these damn scars I got from not even staying to burn with my tree, in my forest, because I'm a coward!" Kaidala began ranting. "I should have burned when those men came looking for the druid I spent so much time with, even while disguised as that ridiculous chicken, and burned the forest to smoke him out. I don't even know if he's alive. All I know is that while I was standing there, fretting about what to do, my tree gave me this." From a pouch around her neck, she produced a single acorn. "I took it and ran, abandoning my tree. These scars are to show how much of a coward I was, not even staying with my tree in the end."

"What if it wanted you to live?" Saber asked softly. Kaidala's questioning gaze hit the vampire. "What if the tree was telling you to escape? To continue living?" Kaidala had no answer, her gaze going to the acorn in her hand. "You're no coward, Kaidala. You're one of the bravest people I know. I always thought those scars were because you were brave and strong enough to come out of whatever hardship caused them alive. I-I always looked up to you for that."

To say Kaidala was shocked would be an understatement. To think that the fiercest warrior of the group, even surpassing the hotheaded Calabast, looked up to her. How could she have drawn that strength from her of all people. She didn't get very far in her thoughts before she felt a pressure on her hand. She looked down to see Saber's hand covering hers and the acorn within. "I have six votes, I'm in lock to get this keep like planned. I'll have control, and I'm sure there is a garden at the main castle. We can plant your acorn there and this can be your new home. Under my protection, you'll never have to abandon it again."

Kaidala's eyes met Saber's sincere gaze. "I...I would like that, Saber. Thank you."

"Thank me by stopping all this death seeking." Saber requested, her free hand brushing over Kaidala's scars, but the nymph pulled away. "Dala."

"I-I thank you for your kindness, Saber, but like I said, these scars-"

"Have taken nothing from you. You're beautiful whether you wish to acknowledge it or not." Saber snapped, brushing her hand over her friend's scars again.

This time Kaidala didn't flinch away. _Perhaps..._ the nymph thought. _Perhaps she's right. Perhaps I am truly beautiful even with these scars. After all, Saber has no reason to lie to me._ With these thoughts growing in her mind, she leaned into her friend's touch and allowed herself to, for the first time in years, feel at peace.

 _ **Well, that took a whole different direction than I expected. Funny how that happens every now and again, you know? Well, until next time.**_


	6. Final Tally

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Alias came the next morning to inform Saber's group that her aunt couldn't stall the vote any longer. With a shrug and a call to "Move out!" Saber led the group to the main castle. Envid, Becket, and the Magistrate all stood ready. When Saber and her group entered, the votes were read out.

It was a landslide victory, as Saber knew it would be. She had secured six votes, leaving Becket with two and Envid with just one. Things couldn't have been easier. Once the Hand and Banner were decided (Saber decided on Envid and Alias for the jobs as Envid had been doing one just fine before and Alias had been a helpful ally) it was time for other matters.

"Trip, did you get what I asked for?" Saber asked, turning to her wererat companion. Trip nodded vigourously and passed her a ripped piece of paper acquired from Sir Becket's house. "Envid. I have evidence that Becket tried to have me assassinated. Is this enough?" the vampire asked, holding up the ripped paper and the note she had gotten from the assassin attack.

Envid's grin answered the question before she did. "Indeed it is. Guard! Arrest Sir Becket for attempted murder and bring him to the dungeon." she ordered. As Becket was escourted out, Envid turned to her new Lord. "Well Lord of the Keep, what are your orders for dealing with the enemies of the keep?"

"Have we located the enemy's bastion?" Saber asked. Envid nodded and the Lord continued. "Then have an elite group sweep through the tunnels to thin the ranks. Trip, Kaidala and I will mop up what's left while the bulk of our force remains here to protect the keep in case our enemies make a move against us." Envid bowed and left for the barracks.

Alias approached next. "What are your orders for me, Ma'am?" she asked.

"For now, just point me in the direction of the castle gardens." Saber replied, looking back at Kaidala. "I have a promise to keep."

...

Envid returned shortly after Saber had planted Kaidala's acorn, informing the vampire that her orders had been carried out. "Alias, you know the way there?" Saber asked.

"Of course, Ma'am." the Banner replied with an almost smug grin.

"Be sure to keep that attitude, I like it." Saber commented before gesturing for her to lead the way. The time had come to finish this fight.

 ** _And done! So, what do you guys think? I'll probably keep working on this story since it's almost done, so expect chapters soon. Until then type in the review box to tell me what you thought, and be sure to click the post button. Pretty please? I'm a shameless review junkie._**


	7. Final assault: Part 1

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Saber "tsked" in annoyance as she swung Arden through another five goblins, cutting each in half. Kaidala plunged her dagger into another goblin's heart before blocking the club swing of the next one. Trip, for his part, was just swinging his claws and injuring anything that got within striking range. "This is getting boring! Where's the challenge?" Saber complained.

The room's hobgoblin was the one to answer her question as he brought his longsword down. Saber's eyes flashed with bloodlust before she blocked it. "You're all mine, asshole." she muttered as she swung. The two traded blows while the others continued to beat the smaller goblins back.

Kaidala cut the throat of another of the advancing goblins while Trip slashed his claws across the chests of his own goblins. Neither saw the small green creature sneaking around the essential slaughter.

Saber parried another attack before seeing an opening. She used her vampiric speed to swing Arden and cut the hobgoblin, the multiple doses of poison stunning it before she finished it with a stab to the chest. The vampire smirked before hearing a pained cry. Turning her attention to the shrinking gang of goblins, she saw her nymph companion falling. "Kaidala!" she called, dashing forward and letting her bloodlust take hold. The goblins saw her and came after the advancing fighter five at a time.

They fell to Arden's blade in the same fashion.

...

The Masked Man watched through his psionic talismans as the vampiric whirlwind of destruction cut through his goblins like paper. One of his Intellect Devourerers nudged his hand. "It is nothing my pet." he hissed. "Even if they get through the first gate, they will never get past the guardians of the second gate. They'll be far too sentimental." he laughed as the battle continued.

...

Saber cut through the last goblin, breathing deeply as she came down from her battle high. Her bloodlust turned to concern as she turned to the fallen Kaidala. Trip was already pouring one of the healing potions from his pack down the nymph's throat. "She'll be alright, Mistress. Goblin just hit her with a club." Trip assured. The vampire let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding as she knelt next to her fallen friend. "She'll be alright." Trip repeated.

"I know she will. Find the key." Saber ordered, pulling Kaidala's head into her lap once again. "Seems like you and I are here once again. Maybe next time we could make it the other way around?" Saber asked, blushing slightly as she wove her fingers through the nymph's silver tresses. "You need to wake up. We still have a lot to do."

"Trip found it!" the wererat called, waving a key he had taken off of the Goblin Elite. "And Trip found another healing potion. Should we try to get Kaidala to drink it?"

"No, I think I will be alright." Kaidala replied, sitting up slowly and aided by the vampiric fighter behind her. "Just give me a moment to get my bearings and we can move on.

"Trip, scout the next area. We've found three keys now and encountered three of the armies of the Masked Man at the same time. The only ones left are the Drow and Duergar. See who's closest and don't get caught." Trip nodded and scampered off.

"Saber, could you help me to my feet?" Kaidala asked, glancing over her shoulder with a smirk. Saber rolled her eyes and stood, moving around the nymph before grabbing her outstretched hand and hauling her to her feet. Kaidala stumbled and Saber easily caught her, but nothing else happened before Trip returned.

"Duergar are closer, but many of them. Trip counted at least fourty, maybe fifty."

 _So fifteen or twenty minimum._ Saber found herself estimating as she gripped Arden. "Shall we?" she asked dryly.

"Must we?" Trip asked pleadingly.

"We must." Saber replied.

"Then we shall." Kaidala finished, following her leader out the door.

...

Trip's estimate of the enemy force almost seemed believable. The drow weren't much better. Saber actually wondered for what would be added to a handful of times "How the hell did we make it through that?"

Neither of her companions could give her answer, though they had made it through the five-lock gate. They found some stairs descending deeper underground when Trip suddenly began speaking. "NO! No, I don't want to hurt Mistress!" he screamed, his paws covering his ears as he shook his head.

Saber froze, Arden at the ready in case a fight broke out. "Trip, what's wrong?" she asked slowly.

Trip's paws came to his sides as he looked to his leader. "Oh! So now Mistress cares? It's not 'Trip, get me this. Trip, check on that!' Trip should tear out your eyeballs for how you treat him!"

 _Not good._ Saber thought as her grip on Arden tightened. "Trip, this isn't you. You have to fight it!"

"NO! You always care about Kaidala, but never Trip! Trip stands out yet you always send him to scout! Why never send Kaidala?"

"Because you're the rouge! Staying out of sight is one of the things you always bragged about being good at!" Saber argued. "Trip. Just calm down, we can work through this."

"Y-yes. Trip's calm." Trip gasped. "Trip's sorry Mistress! A new voice tried to make him harm you!"

"Look's like our opponent is an Illithid." Saber muttered. "Alright, both of you try to keep your thoughts focused. If you feel anything strange, tell me immediately." Both proceeded into the darkness before approaching a single door. Saber opened it, but nothing could prepare her for what she saw as a flaming Azur came rushing at her and a rakshata began chanting in the background.

Calabast and Jaboli were attacking their old friends.

 _ **Dun dun duuuuuuu! Well, what do you guys think? Or guy really since it seems all my views are coming from the same source. Until next time, please leave a review telling me what you think.**_


	8. Final assault: Part 2

_**Part 2, coming up. Unless the fancy for an Epilouge finds me, this will be the last chapter. Hope my one reader will enjoy, and maybe some others later on will as well.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Saber deflected the hammer blow before smacking Calabast with the flat of her blade(Why the hell won't the game let you do that?). The azur was stunned momentarily, but he wasn't alone as magic missiles slammed into Saber's side, stinging painfully. "Lock em down! Do not kill them whatever you do!" Saber ordered.

"I will snap at your ankles, and make you dance!" Trip cried, charging at Jaboli.

Kaidala was chanting and vines sprouted from the ground before more magic missiles were cast, this time from both spellcasters at each other. Trip balled his paw and threw a wild punch, knocking Jaboli to the ground with a jaw blow. Saber swung Arden again, forcing Calabast to stumble back before looking up. "S-Saber? Is it you, lass?"

Jaboli sat up, looking to see a fist throwing wererat about to strike her as she raised her hands in front of her face. "Trip no! I am myself again!"

The two former enemies were helped to their feet and made their way to the front door. "How are you here?" was Saber's first question.

"I don't rightly remember. I just remember a dark pit, and bein drawn out of it." Calabast replied.

"Yes, and I felt breath enter my body once again. I thought you had found a way to bring us back." Jaboli continued. "Then the Masked Man appeared before us. He took us over, and that's all I can remember before waking up with Trip about to punch me."

"Aye. That's about the gist of it." Calabast agreed.

"Looks like you were right, Saber." Kaidala sighed from her spot against the wall. "We're dealing with an Illithid."

"Yeah." Saber replied. "You two need to get back to the keep. I don't think I can risk you guys getting controlled again. Just tell them Saber, Lord of the Keep sent you and you'll be admitted."

"Lord of the Keep?" Jaboli gasped, "It seems you have a story to tell when we return."

"Indeed, but we'll be there to hear it, don't you worry." Calabast grinned, running for the door with Jaboli hot on his heels.

...

Saber took a deep breath before looking at her companions. "Ready?" she asked. Kaidala nodded. Trip fidgeted, muttering about how this was a terrible idea and they should just run, but nodded as well. Saber opened the door.

And two Intellect Devourers attacked her instantly. Saber batted them aside before rushing into the room, Kaidala and Trip attacking the Devourers while Saber moved for the Masked Man. To her surprise, the two were evenly matched and Saber's friends weren't gaining ground with the pets.

 _"Saber, you have to try to use my full power!"_ Arden called in her mind. " _Get some distance between you and him, then focus all your power into me. Get your friends behind me too, this is going to be big."_

"Trip, Dala, behind me now!" Saber ordered, leaping back. The pair managed to do as instructed, albeit with a few fancy maneuvers that left their muscles screaming in protest. Saber set Arden and focused her powers. The blade was enveloped in a bright beam of light.

"What is Mistress doing?" Trip asked, confusion and fear evident in his voice.

"I-I heard of them but I never thought they existed. She's a Heroic Vessel. A being capable of great power with simply the use of a weapon's name and focusing of magic energies."

The words came to Saber, as if she had always known them. "Arden," she began, lifting the sword. "Reaper's Call!" with the cry completed, Saber brought down the sword.

And the majority of the room was destroyed in the blast.

Looking at the carnage of the room, Saber found it hard to believe the Illithid had survived. Looking toward where the rubble met the floor, she could see a tentacle pointing toward her. "It's over." Saber breathed.

 _"Indeed it is."_ Arden replied. A flash of light erupted from the blade and a man maybe a head taller than Saber stood in front of the group. _"Though I must ask you for a moment of respect for your fallen brother._ "

"Grandfather Arden." Saber gasped. "Wait, did you say-?"

 _"You know how complicated the family was, especially your grandmother."_ Arden replied. Saber nodded and sighed sadly. _"What's that about? You act like this is goodbye. I'm your Noble Phantasm, and I'm quite fond of the position."_

Saber brightened. "You mean you're staying?" she asked hopefully. Arden nodded and Saber cheered as her blade took form and the three friends left their enemy to his tomb.

...

After their return, Saber took out a small orb and placed it on the throne, pressing her palm to it before stepping back and kneelilng, her four closest friends following suit.

A projection of a dirty-blonde elf appeared on the throne. His cloudy-gray eyes turned to the vampire and he smiled. "Saber. You succeeded then?" he asked.

"Yes Lord Ruler. Everything has been done as you commanded." Saber replied. "Though I still don't understand why you desired me to take this place."

"We need an outpost on the ground for the surrounding areas." Ruler shrugged. "Plus this place is a hotspot for all sorts of hunters."

Saber grinned. "You sent me here so my prey would come to me." she chuckled.

"Indeed." Ruler replied. "Continue to secure your hold on Cyan Keep. If I need you, I know how to reach you."

"As you command, my lord." Saber replied. The image faded and Saber stood, still chuckling.

In a far-off location, Ruler was doing the same. _The first move had been made._

 ** _Well, that's a wrap. I was considering doing the meeting with Ruler as the Epilogue, but decided just throw it into the end. Well, see you again sometime._**


End file.
